


god's gonna cut you down

by ROSIERS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jaded Percy Jackson, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Multiple, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: sooner or later god'll cut you down--~ "With the creation of the world, with Chaos--there must be an end. The end comes in the form of the Primordial, Katastrofa, Harbinger of Ruin, Mistress of the Apocalypse." ~--When the incarnate of ruin forms conscious for the first time in many millennia and wreaks havoc throughout the mortal world, the gods scramble to find a way to cease the endless destruction.As the gods desperately try to end the chaos, another powerful figure emerges from the Void. The Creator himself rose in response to the appearance of his antithesis and he is not happy with the way the gods have treated the world he created.The only way to possibly stand a chance against Chaos is the combined forces of gods and titans, demigods and monsters, the primordials themselves. And even then, that might not be enough but the only one who possibly could stand against Chaos is a primordial who would rather watch and laugh as the world burned than help save it.





	god's gonna cut you down

**Author's Note:**

> A playlist for Katastrofa: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/cj7lviq4hno9j2bbnl6nnd7pm/playlist/0Qnh3mEswjpqfUnckbFmYZ?si=5IPXBP5jQie7es-Qoha0Ag

_**Prologue** _

_"this ain't no place for no hero"_

* * *

Destruction took the form of a nineteen year old girl wandering the crowded streets of Chicago. Instinctually giving her a wide berth, the mortals gave her lingering looks as they passed by her. There wasn't anything abnormal about her physical appearance, no. With long caramel hair and golden brown skin, she was stunning--especially in the eyes of a mortal. Perhaps the russet eyes would have thrown them off, but they were covered by dark glasses. No, it wasn't her looks but rather the aura that followed her--one that reeked of an eerie promise of ruin, one that left hearts beating faster for no outwardly reason.

Unfortunately, one man didn't get the hint. Dressed in an expensive suit with a phone pressed to his ear, he pushed his way through the crowd, his shoulder accidentally slamming into the nineteen year old. 

" _Watch where you're going!"_

Pausing in her steady steps, curious red eyes flickered after the man--after all, no one had ever dared speak to her in such a blatantly rude manner, not even her nieces or nephews. She smiled lightly as he disappeared into the crowd.

The world has long forgotten her, she knew, but they would learn again to respect and more importantly, fear. She turned around, away from the foolish mortal, and let a tendril of energy seep out and into the streets. The world exploded behind her, blood and gore spraying the streets. The shrieking of dying mortals and clashing metals music in her ears.

There is a reason that everyone fears the End, and she  _is_ the End.

* * *

With the end of the Second Giant War, the gods made an effort to include the demigods in their affairs--to keep them updated. So when Percy Jackson and the rest of the cabin counselors were called to Olympus near the end of the summer, he wasn't surprised. 

He was surprised to find the state in which the Olympians were in--they seemed to be in heated arguments across the room, all of them emanating a strong sense of worry that made Percy share a long look with an equally nervous Annabeth.

"Something is wrong," she murmured and Percy could only nod as Zeus cleared his throat loudly and all of the arguments in the room stopped.

"Children," Zeus said, voice rough, "Unfortunately, we have not called you here under pleasant circumstances."

 _I can tell,_ Percy wanted to say, but bit his tongue as his father shot him a look of warning.

"What's wrong?" Thalia was the one to finally speak up, voice demanding and eyes narrowed.

Zeus shared a long look with Poseidon before speaking, "We fear that Gaea's defeat led to the rise of a much more powerful primordial being."

Next to him, Annabeth inhaled sharply, "How... how do you know this?" she asked, hesitantly and Percy's mind whirred-- _there hasn't even been another prophecy yet!_

"Five weeks ago, there was a tremendous spike of energy coming from the city of Chicago," Athena explained, "One that has been getting exponentially stronger by the day. With that, Chicago has descended into an anarchic mess--natural disasters, explosions, mortals that suddenly become deranged and uncontrollable, unexplained sudden deaths. The death toll has already surpassed eight hundred thousand and it climbs higher by the second."

Her explanation drew silence and Percy's first thought was thanking the gods that it wasn't New York City, where his mother was living. He immediately drew back at his immediate response, frowning because mortals were dying and he shouldn't be thankful that it was there and not somewhere else.

"What do you think it is? Which primordial, I mean?" Piper asked quietly and Zeus sighed, rubbing his temples and briefly shutting his eyes. 

"Katastrofa, the Protogenos of Destruction, Harbinger of Ruin, Mistress of the Apocalypse."


End file.
